Sena: The Goddess of Speed
by arkzero
Summary: What will happen if Sena's ultimate move, actually brought her back in time. Mayhem and a helluva lot more possibilities of course. Time Travel All X Fem Sena . Don't like , don't read, Enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

_Cheers were heard, all over the NFL Stadium. It was the 4__th__ quarter of the game, and at the same time , her first entrance to the game._

"_Here she is!__"_

"_The woman, with light speed legs!"_

"_The Goddess of Speed!"_

"_Eyeshield 21!"_

_The cheers became louder as she walked to the center._

"_Set, Hut, Hut!"_

_The ball was instantly given to her and with a burst of speed, she disappeared._

"_There she goes!", The Announcer yelled as Eyeshield 21 ran. _

"_Stop her!", someone yelled. And they instantly swarmed her, and yet she ran through them all, not even bothering to look at their moves. She simply dodged every single one._

_She was almost at the goal when the ace of the enemy team appeared ready to take her down. She was preparing to use her signature move, when the impossible happened._

"_Here it is folks! The legendary Devils 4__th__ Dimension!" , She was about to unleash her ultimate move when a bright flash consumed her._

"_Wha- aaaaahhhh!", and just like that, Sena Koboyakawa disappeared._

* * *

"Uuuhhh, What happened", Sena groaned. She opened her eyes to see a familiar room. "What the- I'm in my room….? But, that's impossible!?" Sena yelped after seeing the place considering she's not supposed to be in Japan at the first place. Sena was about to walk down stairs when she accidentally sneaked a peek at her mirror.

She had the same appearance when she was 15 years old. She was smaller, her chest was not as developed, her hair was still spiky not straight (she intentionally spiked it before due to girls bullying her about her beautiful straight hair), and she still hides her beautiful face by masquerading with a pair of glasses that makes her look like a geek.

"What the hell!? How the hell is this possible…?" Sena was panicking already when she heard her mom's voice. "Sena! Breakfast is ready." '_Mom, she might know what's happening. _' Sena quickly ran downstairs to meet her mom.

Mihae Koboyakawa is a simple housewife. Cooks everyday for the family, cleans the house daily, and other things that an average housewife does. So it's a bit shocking and unexpected to see her beloved daughter in a panic attack, "Mom! Something's wrong!?" Sena quickly ran to her mother's side and hugged her not noticing that her mother looks younger as well .

Mihae is very worried for what she's seeing Sena right now. "Sena chan! What is it, what's wrong?", Mihae stared at her crying daughter's face, "H-how am I in Japan right now?", Mihae was confused with Sena's question, "Huh? What are you talking about Sena chan?"

Sena's father, Shuuma Koboyakawa then entered the area. "Huh? What happened to Sena, Mihae?" Shuuma was worried about her daughter, and quickly ran by her side to try and comfort her. "Sena, what's wrong? Please tell us? Are you being bullied again?" Sena then replied, "How can I be here? I-I was supposed to be in America right now, playing a game.", Shuuma and Mihae then shared confused looks.

Mihae spoke first, "Honey, are you still dreaming? " Sena then looked at her mother in shock, what in blazes is her mother saying? Shuuma then added, "Sena, how can you be in America? When you haven't even went overseas yet at the first place. And what do you mean when you said playing a game?" .

Sena looked at her father and mother simultaneously, _'How can they not know?'_. Sena was knocked out of her stupor when Mihae spoke again, "Sena chan, if you want, I can tell Mamori chan that you won't be able to go to Deimon tomorrow, and just ask her to look at your number if you were able to pass" this threw Sena at a loop, "Mom, what date is it today?" the parents once again shared a look.

Shuuma answered her question, "It's February 2" Sena was getting goosebumps already, "Wh-what year?" "Honey, a-are you okay? " Mihae was already getting scared of what's happening to her daughter, "Please, just tell me what year is it." "Sena, it's 2024. "

_'February 2, 2024. That's the date before my entrance to Deimon' Then… is it really all a dream?', _Sena's mind is going haywire for this discovery, was it really all just a figment of her imagination, all of their hard work with the other Devil Bats, just to reach the Christmas Bowl, Her victory against all of her rivals. Her ascension to the NFL, was it all just a dream.

_'No! I refuse to believe it didn't happen!' She knew that there was only one thing she could do to prove that it wasn't just a dream._

Sena stood up and asked her parents, "Dad, can I borrow your stopwatch?" her voice was so clear that her parents were wondering if this was really their daughter. "Uh, sure here you go" with a thank you, Sena quickly ran off to an empty field.

* * *

**Empty field space**

* * *

Sena measured the field to be an exact 40 yards. She prepared the stopwatch and went to her mark.

"Ready"

"Get Set"

"Go!"

At a blink of an eye, she disappeared to the goal. She took a look at her time and grinned, then and there, she knew that it wasn't a dream. Her time clock was the exact time that she got when she entered the NFL.

4.0 seconds

The time period that earned her the title, 'The Goddess of Speed'

"Wait, did I really go back in time…? But how is that even possible…" Sena finally accepted her predicament and went back home. There in the door was her parents waiting for her, completely worried.

"Sena chan, have you calmed yourself down now?" Mihae stared at her daughter who smiled. "Yes Mom, Dad, I'm fine now. I'm just going to bed to rest for the whole day" Sena answered her mother sincerely.

"Ok Sena, but are you still going to Deimon tomorrow " Something clicked at Sena's mind. "Uuuhh, yeah I'm going to school tomorrow. I'm going to my room now" without a second thought , Sena ran to her room.

* * *

**Sena's Room**

* * *

"So, tomorrow really is my first entrance to Deimon." Sena was wriggling around her bed, trying to figure out what she'll do next. "Wait, now that I'm here. Maybe, just maybe I-I can change things… ", Sena reminisced and wrote in a paper about the things that happened during her high school years.

Koigahama Cupids – Win

Ojo White Knights – Loss

Zokugaku Chameleon – Win

Taiyo Sphinx – Win

NASA Aliens – Loss

Completion of the 2,000 KM Death March

"I'm going to first focus in this six. This time, I'll make sure that the Devil Bats become strong. Although even with my speed, I doubt that I can defeat Ojo alone. But maybe this time, I can at least give Shin and the other knights a run for their money"

Yes, this time Sena will change things for the better. No more weak Sena, no more Sena the gopher. No, this time from the beginning, they will know of the name,

_Sena: The Goddess of Speed_

**Alright, here is a new story. This will be an All X Fem Sena Fic, and when I say all, I mean all. Yes, both sides Boys and Girls will fall in love with Sena. Sena in this story will be confident of herself. But she will still remain very dense from other people's feelings. So if you're asking, then yes this will definitely include humour in it. And like my other stories, this will not follow a plot, so don't like , then fucking don't bother me.**

**And please,** **REVIEW FOR MY SAKE. i'M REALLY DEPRESSED MY OTHER STORIES AREN'T GETTING ANY REVIEWS, SO PLEASE TRY AND READ IT. IT MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER STORIES. AGAIN REVIEW!**

** See ya later.**

**ARKZERO SIGNING OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy new year! It's a start of a new year so let's all enjoy this day. Well nothing more I can say here so...**

**This is chapter 2 of Sena: The Goddess of Speed.**

* * *

"Sena chan, wake up you're gonna be late for your first day in high school." Mihae called for her daughter, who was still in deep sleep.

"Uhhhmmm…." Sena woke up from her slumber groggily. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings, "Oh yeah, I went back in time… " Sena did some stretches to further wake up her body. "Well, it's my first day in highschool… Again".

Sena quickly changed into her school uniform and was about to go downstairs when she noticed the state of her hair. She frowned at what she looks, "I can't believe that I actually made myself look like this before…". Sena went to her bathroom to remove the wax she used to her hair. The result is as follows.

Her hair shined a beautiful light brown, adding a more majestic beauty to her face. She added a hairpin at the right side, she didn't wear the glasses she wore during middle school. Over all , Sena became a beauty that cannot even be compared with a super model. "There! Man, I still look as plain as ever. I hope Mamori neechan isn't bothered about how boring I look." Let it be known that Sena never considers herself as beautiful, that's why even during her original timeline she never had a boyfriend, even when so many tried to court her she only thinks it's an act of friendship much to their dismay.

"Sena chan, breakfast is ready!", Mihae called once again. "I'm coming down now" Sena answered her mother.

Sena's parents, Shuuma and Mihae were both still worried about their daughter's wellbeing after what happened yesterday, so it was a relief for the both of them to hear their daughter's voice clear and unbothered. Shuuma was already relaxing with a cup of coffee when him and his wife saw the unexpected.

Their daughter walking downstairs without her glasses, her hair glossing down to her waist. Frankly, this is the first time they saw their daughter, dare he say it, beautiful. They were broken out of their shock when they heard Sena's voice, "Oh mom, looks like Mamori neechan is already at the door. I'll be going now."

Before the two could react, Sena was already outside. It was Mihae who spoke first, "Uuuhh, honey? Who was that? " Mihae asked in disbelief. "That… that seems to be our daughter…", Mihae only replied with a very loud squeal .

Sena was by the door, when she heard her mom squeal, she shrugged it off and opened the door.

Mamori Anezaki was excited. Why wouldn't she? Her imouto has finally graduated from middle school. Now she can be sure that she can protect her fragile, sweet, cute, adorable, lovable imouto. Mamori thought with reddish cheeks while having giggling fits.

"Mamori neechan!" "Sena ch-" Mamori was unable to finish with what she saw. For Mamori, Sena can only be described as a Goddess walking amongst mortals. Mamori unconsciously drooled while staring at Sena, "Mamori neechan, are you okay? Why are you drooling?" Sena asked oblivious of the reason why Mamori's drooling.

Mamori quickly brushed off the drool, "Ah, er I uh, was thirsty!" Mamori, quickly made a comeback for Sena's question. "Oh! If you want I can get you a glass of water" Sena suggested while being none the wiser. "Oh, no, no Don't worry about it! More importantly, about your new look…" Sena smiled at her and blushed, "Well you see, I was worried about what people would think about you if I walked beside while looking like that, so at least now people would only think of me as plain and won't bother us" Sena answered with an innocent smile making Mamori's heart go aflutter.

"No way Sena chan! You look beautiful!", Mamori said, her face burning red brighter than ever. Sena only thought of the compliment as something to not hurt her feelings, "Oh thanks Mamori neechan, but don't worry you don't have to force yourself to compliment me", before Mamori could counter what Sena just said , Sena already told her that they'd be late if they don't go now, so Mamori had no choice but to postpone their conversation for later.

* * *

**At Deimon High School**

* * *

Sena couldn't help but feel nostalgia at seeing the place where her legend started. From being the gopher for bullies to being the Ace Runningback that sent the Devil Bats to the Christmas Bowl. But right now something was strange. Why did it feel like so many were staring at her? Sena shrugged it off and spoke to Mamori, "C'mon Mamori neechan, let's check if I passed at Deimon" Mamori smiled at Sena, "Don't worry Sena chan, with my tutoring, you definitely pass!".

They both went to find out if Sena passed, Sena knowing that she passed already feigned ignorance, "Let's see here, 018, 019, 020, 021. Look Mamori neechan, I passed!" Sena hugged Mamori, much to Mamori's happiness , but before Mamori could even hug back Sena already pulled back, which quickly turned her happiness into dismay.

"Uh Sena chan, con… con… con… " "Hmmm? What is it Mamori neechan?" Sena looked at the nervous Mamori. "I uh, need to do something at the admissions office! " Mamori quickly ran off. "Uh ok..? I always wondered what Mamori neechan wanted to say back then, guess I'll never find out… " Sena then felt a familiar demonic aura staring behind her. Sena couldn't help but smile.

Yoichi Hiruma and Ryokan Kurita are both 2nd year American Football players, desparate to have new members for their team. Yoichi knew that what the Devil Bats needs are teammates that will actually play football or help the members as a manager voluntarily, they will not be able to survive with only 'support' players he blackmails from other teams, so when Yoichi saw Sena the first thing that he said was , "New candidate discovered… " with a very evil grin. Both him and Kurita quickly ran to 'congratulate' her. They were about to do a congratulatory toss when Sena looked and smiled at the both of them . The most unexpected, unbelievable thing happened.

Yoichi Hiruma Blushed.

The Commander from Hell blushed at the innocent smile the new student was giving.

Instead of tossing her, Yoichi only gave a handshake to her. "Congratulations! Here, how about you call your parents to give them the good news", Sena feigned ignorance once again at Hiruma's words. She dialed her mother's number and was about to answer, when Yoichi quickly snatched the phone and ran off. Sena smiled at remembering her former captain. She then heard a suspicious voice which can be vaguely heard as, "I'll make her join even if it's the last thing I do " Sena heeded it no mind.

The class orientation went by smoothly though Sena was still wondering why people are staring at her. What surprised Sena though was that the Ha-Ha brothers did not bully her this time.

She took a look at the three and they only looked away from her. She didn't notice their blushing faces. Sena was planning to act ignorant this time by asking a student where the American Football Club is. She then saw another future teammate of hers.

The 60 yards magnum Gen "Musashi" Takekura. Sena thought that maybe this time she can make their future kicker join them earlier than before. So with that settled , she went to speak with Musashi.

Musashi couldn't hide the serious blush he's having after seeing the student in front of her. "Yes? What do you need " Musashi hoped that what he said did not come out wrong. "Hello, Can I ask you if you know where the American Football Club is? "

Musashi froze after hearing what Sena was asking, the club that he 'abandoned'. Musashi sighed and answered, "It's behind the school, The club is actually just a small shed "

"Can I ask you to please walk me there. I still don't know the areas of the school ", Musashi was quickly planning to decline, "I'm sorry but- " Musashi was unable to finish when he heard what Sena said next, "Please? " . Musashi was unable to resist Sena's innocent plea, "Okay, let's go." And they both left.

They were about to reach the Shed when they saw the Ha-Ha brothers ran from the club. A giant man then went out to try and get them back, "Wait! Come back. Awww…", He then turned around to see two other people. His eyes widened after seeing Musashi,

"Musashi..? You came back… ", he became sad and disappointed when he say Musashi shaking his head, "No Kurita, I just brought this freshman with me here ".

"I see… Oh, c'mon in you two." Musashi was already planning on leaving when Sena pushed him, "C'mon senpai, let's go! " Musashi was forced to enter the room.

The whole shed was filthy to say the least. Kurita pushed the trash out of a table and instantly put his favorite sweets in it. "So what do you two want? We have coffee, tea, or if you want I can just get you a glass of water."

Sena smiled at how Kurita was acting, remembering how kind his Senpai was outside of the field, and how powerful he is inside of it.

"I'd like some tea please " Kurita couldn't help but think about how beautiful this girl is. "Just get me a glass of water" Musashi asked as well. Kurita quickly put their drinks in the table at the speed of light. Kurita then became curious on why this cite first year was looking for this club.

"Uhh, I was just wondering. What's your name. And why were you looking for the football club? ", Musashi then stared at the girl curious as well. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sena Koboyakawa, and I want to join the Football team " Both men were shocked to hear that a small, albeit very cute girl wants to join the club.

They then thought that maybe she was just going for the job as manager. Kurita jumped in joy, "Yes! This team is coming to life " Sena smiled at the lineman, "Right now though, we only have two members excluding you. There's me Ryokan Kurita as a lineman and the other is Hiruma a quarter back. Theirs also another member, but he… hasn't come back yet " Kurita and Musashi then shared solemn looks with each other.

"Great! Then the runningback position is still free then. " This stunned both Musashi and Kurita. "Wait, then you actually want to play?" Kurita asked Sena who nodded instantly. "Are you sure. Football isn't really a girl's sport you know. You might get hurt" Musashi said to Sena, hopefully getting her to listen to reason.

Sena replied seriously, "Don't worry senpai. I'm actually confident with my speed. Someone said to me that no amount of power can do anything if you're fast enough so…" Kurita jumped in joy again, "We have a new teammate! ", Kurita then remembered his other teammate, "There's actually a problem… You see the quarterback Hiruma is…"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"What is it fucking fatty?"

**Well this is chapter 2 . I know that the quality is pretty bad, but I promise I'll try and make the other chapters better. Well that's about it all. Remember to review alright! **

**ARKZERO TELLING YOUS HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
